To Gobble or Not To Gobble
by Raven A. Star
Summary: Robin has left Raven, Beast Boy and Cyborg in charge of making the Thanksgiving meal. Trouble ensues when they come to trying to decide whether it will be tofu or real turkey. [COMPLETED]


**_Author's Note:  
_**_Kinda late posting this eh? Never had the chance to. Anyway, this is ONE-SHOT and the Christmas fic is coming up as soon as I have it all typed out. : )_

_-Raven A. Star_

* * *

**To Gobble or Not To Gobble**  
"What is this occasion called 'Thanksgiving'? Starfire asked quietly. She looked through a pair of binoculars from the balcony outside a museum and swept her gaze across the bay outside of it. 

Robin fiddled with his communicator on his belt at his side. "It's just another holiday. It's about pretty much being thankful for everything you have, being alive, and so on." The boy wonder leaned over to Starfire. "Are you finished?"

Starfire handed Robin the binoculars. "It's so beautiful, but Robin, I have one question for you." Her green eyes faced his masked eyes. "Why did you leave Raven, Beast Boy and Cyborg in charge of preparing the meal? I believe you said that is was a calamity due to Easter's unpredictable calamity?"

"That was with ham. This is turkey. Hopefully they won't destroy it _too_ bad."

Starfire nodded in approval to the excuse. "Okay, well, let us continue our journal through the building of old artifacts!"

The boy rolled his eyes under the mask. "Not everything here is necessarily OLD!" Before he could finish his sentence respectably, Starfire had already grabbed his arm and dragged him through the doorway excitedly with people dodging out of the way.

-----

"Why is it with every big holiday Robin suddenly remembers he has an appointment and rushes off with Starfire leaving me and you two dipsticks in charge of preparing the meals even though he knows that they always end in a disaster?"

Raven crumpled up the note Robin had left them and chucked it alt the wall only to have it bounce back and hit her on the forehead.

"Come on Rae, it can't be _that_ bad that you're stuck with us." Beast Boy said as he dumped a box of Instant Gelatin into a bowl of water. He tossed the box behind him spilling remaining amounts of the mix all over the floor in a fine powder.

Raven glared at the crumpled paper ball and snorted. "It's not that it's bad; it's too routine. Every holiday…I swear…he's making the meal for Christmas!"

Cyborg began peeling potatoes. "I second that."

"Oh come on, I think it's fun." Beast Boy opened a bag of mini-marshmallows and dumped them into another bowl beside the gelatin and water mess that was filled with fruit and cool-whip. Several dozen marshmallows missed and bounced out onto the floor or fell into the jell-o. He grabbed a wooden spoon and began mixing. "But, here's the big question; what do you guys think we should have with the **_tofu_** turkey?"

Cyborg nearly dropped the real turkey he had taken out of the fridge, "Tofu!? B! I thought we settled this on Easter that we was having real turkey!?"

Beast Boy placed the spoon onto the counter. "Na ah! We settled on a tofu turkey!"

"BEAST BOY."

"Tofu!"

"Real!"

"Tofu!"

"Real!"

As the debate continued, Raven whisked out of the room with a perturbed expression. Anything she said at the moment would've been drowned out by the two trying to get her on their side.

-----

"Robin! Did you know that the first hot dog was made of…"

"**That's** okay Star," Robin interrupted the alien before she could finish. "Let's go to the planetarium next door."

Starfire turned away from him and crossed her arms with a slightly mischievous grin on her face which sort of made Robin nervous. "Now why would I want to go onto a building to see the stars and planets when I am able to grab your hand and drag you into outer space to see them for real?"

"…Starfire…we're on a schedule…and knowing you, you would get sidetracked and go all the way to a universe 3.5 billion light years away or something."

The Tamaranian glared for a moment but melted into a cheeky smile. "But of course Robin! Universes that are more than 3 billion light years away are most interesting and have the most delicious of edible substances!"

Robin took Starfire's hand and pulled her away from her dream state. "Come on."

-----

"Now Beast Boy, aren't you glad that we finally set aside our differences and voted for one thing that both of us can agree on?" Cyborg grinned as he pulled a door so it was half-way closed.

Beast Boy sat bound and gagged with the same material Mad Mod had used when they first met the Brit-accented villain. He glared angrily shooting daggers at Cyborg as he kicked his feet and rocked the chair he was in as hard as he could. Cyborg waved and closed the door fully and walked away whistling a jolly tune.

Cyborg quickly got to work on fixing the real turkey and stuffing. Not too much later, he stuck the turkey in a large pan and placed the lid on it as he shoved it into the oven.

"Now that wasn't too difficult. Now to prepare the other courses."

-----

Raven walked briskly down the hallway with the phone at hand. She passed the closet only to hear thumps and bangs coming from it. Raising an eyebrow, she turned back and opened the door only to have the changeling come tumbling out and nearly pushed Raven backwards.

Raven undid the gag with a quizzical look on her face. "What the heck are you doing?"

"Cyborg and me had a fight over whether it would be tofu or real turkey, and he cheated by tying my up and stunk me in here! Quick! Undo the binds!" He pleaded.

Raven undid the bindings reluctantly and watched as Beast Boy climbed to his feet.

"So, in other words, he kicked your butt and you were a sore loser because of this and so he locked you in the closet?"

He glared. "No…"

"So, what are you gonna do about it?"

The green teen rubbed his hands together devilishly. "Sabotage, now it's time to sabotage." He then raised his hands and cackled insanely. He then ran out of the hallway and disappeared around the corner.

Raven raised the phone and dialed a number and held the phone to her ear. A second later she began to speak into it.

"Hello? Yeah, I would like to make a special order." She then thought a moment. "And make sure to make it super size…"

-----

Starfire floated out of the planetarium yawning. "I have seen all of those galaxies at least krempa times. Perhaps we should be leaving for home now?"

Robin walked out and shrugged. "I don't care. Maybe we should to see how the meal's coming along."

The two walked across the parking lot to the R-cycle. Robin lifted both sets of helmets up and boarded it. Starfire hopped on behind him. Taking a helmet, he slid it onto his own head and handed the other to Starfire, who also put it on. He then revved the engine and roared out of the parking lot to the Tower.

-----

Cyborg sniffed the aroma from the turkey that was cooking slowly in the oven. He licked his lips hungrily and closed the over door. He then rushed out of the kitchen and left the food unattended.

A little green mouse slinked into the room just as the door slid shut. It transformed into a familiar green Titan, who was armed to the teeth with weaponry. He snickered, and slinked over to the stove.

Lifting up the first lid to a pan, he sniffed the air and gagged. Taking a container at his side, he poured the contents into the pan which started to bubble. He placed the lid down and went to the next. He peeked inside to see mashed potatoes. Leaving it be, he checked several pans to find broccoli, sweet potatoes, and turnips.

He then kneeled down and stared at the oven door. The pièce de résistance.

**_The turkey._**

He opened the door slowly and peeked inside. Pulling an oven mitt over his hand, he lifted the lid off and nearly threw up at the sight.

"Poor animal. Why must people be so cruel?"

He took out a bottle of a clear substance and saturated the turkey in it. Snickering, he took out a match and stuck it and tossed it into the pan. Quickly he placed on the lid and shoved the pan back inside and closed the door. He then made a mad dash out of room grinning like a maniac.

Cyborg walked in with Robin and Starfire walking beside him.

"I'm glad you guys showed up. I didn't want B getting to the meal before you guys got to see it."

Starfire looked around. "Where is Beast Boy?"

Cyborg grinned. "He went off somewhere. Who knows?" He shrugged. He then opened up the over door.

Beast Boy strolled inside whistling nonchalantly. "Hey Cy, what's going on?"

Cyborg turned in surprise. "Oh, um…I was uh just a showing Rob and Star here the turkey."

Beast Boy nodded. "Ah. Can I see it?"

The robot eyed him suspiciously, but pulled the pan out and lifted the lid off of it. Just as he did, blazing flames shot out and had completely taken over the turkey. Cyborg screamed and ran over to the sink with the turkey in the pan. He dumped it into the sink and pulled out the faucet and turned on cold water. He saturated the turkey with water only have the flame spread.

Robin rushed over to aid the poor Titan as Starfire stood horrified at the sight. Beast Boy stood beside her snickering. He bit his lip to try to keep himself quiet.

Raven entered the room to find the chaos in action. Grabbing a fire extinguisher, she smoldered the flames with the instrument and white puffs of the containments floated everywhere.

"Okay, what happened?"

Cyborg was nearly in tears. "I was showing Rob and Star the turkey I had prepared for dinner only to have it burst in flames!"

Raven eyes slipped over suspiciously to the changeling. He stood with a bored expression now on his face.

"What are you looking at me for? I didn't do anything."

Raven glared. "It doesn't matter. Who ever did it," She emphasized it towards the changeling," will have to make up for it by paying."

The all looked at her questioningly. "Pay for what?"

Ding Dong.

"Special Thanksgiving Dinner Delivery, did someone here order the super size?"

Raven opened the door to find a delivery man with a large cart load of food. She nodded. "Yup, bring it on over there." She pointed to the table.

The man wheeled the food over and set it down onto the table carefully.

"Alright, that'll be $89.95, which one of you is the payer?"

Raven looked over to Beast Boy. "He will be."

Beast Boy gaped. "What?"

"You ruined our original meal, so you pay up."

Groaning in anger, he dug out his wallet and dug out several bills and paid up the man. The man gave back change and then left.

Cyborg looked at the boxes. "So it was YOU who ruined it B!"

Beast Boy glared. "If I had known I was going to pay THAT way, I wouldn't have sabotaged the meal."

"Well you shouldn't have done it in the first place!"

Starfire looked over to Robin and smirked. "You were saying something earlier about how this meal would not be a disaster, yes?"

Robin groaned. "When Christmas comes, I'm cooking."

The other three Titans looked over to him. "Damn right you are!"

**_-The End-_**


End file.
